


The Silence of Stars, Waiting

by The_Mouse_of_Anon



Series: Bluepulse Week (in the OT3) [8]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bluepulse Week 2017, Day 1: Stargazing, I do not envy Bart, Jaime is exhausted, Khaji Da left alone to think, Multi, but he'll be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/pseuds/The_Mouse_of_Anon
Summary: Bart was in the Watchtower infirmary getting a shard of glass removed from his gut, Jaime was running on 32 hours without sleep, and that left Khaji Da in one of the gardens to watch the stars, get lost in his thoughts, and wait.((Written for Day 1 of Bluepulse Week 2017.))





	The Silence of Stars, Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> For 2017 I was only able to complete three of the prompts (days 1, 3, & 4), but since they're all centered around the OT3 like my Bluepulse Week 2016 fics it feels fitting to include them with that series.

It was a curious thing, watching the stars through the windows of the Watchtower. It wasn’t that they hadn’t stargazed before, they’d done it plenty of times since Jaime and Bart had gotten closer, but there was something distinctly different about looking at the stars when they were out among them. It was almost enough to distract from the fact that Bart was in the Watchtower infirmary getting a shard of glass about the size of his hand removed from his gut.

On one hand it was fortunate that he was a speedster due to how quickly he healed— minimal blood loss. On the other hand it was an unfortunate thing that he healed so quickly because the League doctors were having a difficult time prying the shard free without risking shredding both skin and organs.

Khaji Da had offered to handle it at least fifteen times already. Jaime had declined due to his own exhaustion, panic, concern, and the justified worry that even if Khaji Da was in complete control that his worry would be enough to distract Khaji Da. Eventually Khaji Da let it drop— once he was certain that Bart would be alright anyway. (Only Jaime had ‘heard’ the acidic comment about being able to ‘trust the competency of a surgeon who knows _what they are doing_’ in regards to speedsters. He hadn’t felt the need to relay the comment. Khaji Da hadn’t minded.)

It hadn’t taken long before they had been shooed out of the room so they were out of the way of the doctors, whereupon Jaime had taken up camp next to the door outside. About 30 minutes in Superman had come to shoo them off, telling them to get rest. Jaime hadn’t been tired— this despite the fact that he and Bart had both been awake for close to 32 hours due to the mission they’d been on. Jaime hadn’t wanted to go, but by that point everyone else seemed to be agreed that he needed rest, food, and possibly a shower; not necessarily in that order— especially since the doctors had made it abundantly clear that Bart would be fine. He at least gave in enough to find his way to the nearest garden/lounge area on the tower to wait.

After an hour his exhaustion had finally hit him like a ton of bricks. Fighting it was a losing battle, so he did the only sensible thing he felt he could do:

[Promise to wake me up the moment there’s news?]

[Of course. Sleep Jaime Reyes. I will keep watch and wait.] And with that Jaime slipped into unconsciousness while Khaji Da seamlessly slid into control, leaving the scarab alone with his thoughts.

So he watched the stars.

_“You’re taking all the fun out of it.”_

_“Negative. I am not.”_

_“Yeah you are. I don’t wanna hear about how stars are ‘big balls of gas floating in the vacuum of space’ or any of that. I know that. What I wanna hear about is how they’re romantic, and-”_

_“Don’t listen to him mi corazon. I think your talk about stars is plenty romantic.”_

_“You’re both really weird romantics then. Not that I’m_ complaining, _since you two are the most gorgeous, wonderful, irresistible, beautiful, se-”_

_“Bart Allen, you are already married to us. Flattery will get you nowhere.”_

_“Awwww… You mean I can’t marry the two of you a second time?”_

_“Bart, if you had your way we’d be ‘getting married’ almost every week. It’d be enough to make Lex Luthor broke.”_

_An eyebrow-waggle. “Can you blame me? I’m married to the two hottest people alive.”_

_“You have been married to us for three years, four months, three weeks, five days, ten hours, thirty-five minutes, and seven seconds. Yes, I can ‘blame’ you for being excessive.”_

_“Jaime, he’s being mean to me again.”_

_“Didn’t we come out here to watch the stars?”_

_“Wow. I see how it is. I’m getting ganged up on by the ‘let’s focus on stars being giant flaming gas-balls in the sky’ team. No love or romantic atmosphere for me. I’m just going to wilt and fade away!”_

_“…You are not a form of vegetation, Bart Allen.”_

_“Yeeeeaaaahhh, the idea of animated vegetables makes me think of that park Ivy took over for a while. And honestly? We love you Bart, but I don’t think we would have married one of Ivy’s pod people.”_

_“…I don’t know whether to call that discrimination against plant-people or just quit while I’m ahead.”_

_Simultaneously in both voices, “Quit while you’re ahead.”_

_“Does this mean that we can go back to looking at the stars without me being told about how fast I’d go up in flames if I could actually come in physical contact with a star?”_

_“I did not say anything like that.”_

_“Mis corazones,_ please_.”_

_“Hey, I was trying to be sweet for once.”_

_“‘For once’.”_

_“You’re both sweet— when you’re not arguing over stars.”_

_“Scientific principles-”_

_“-Science isn’t sexy or sweet in that context Khaji Da. It ruins the whole ‘romantic’ thing.”_

_“Ay dios… Here we go.”_

_“Trying to insist that stars are ‘romantic’ does not make logical sense.”_

_“Sure it does.”_

_“It does not.”_

_“It does.”_

_“It does n- I know what you are doing.”_

_Jaime laughed. “I love you, but you’re both being ridiculous. Let’s just enjoy the night, okay?”_

_“…This is acceptable.”_

_Bart gave a happy and content sigh. “SO married the hottest and most wonderful people in the world.”_

_“You’re such a sap.”_

_“But I’m a sap with enough love for both of you and then some.”_

_“Only us. I will not share with anyone else.”_

_“Of course I’ll only be with you two. No one else can compete.”_

_“Saps. Both of you. Mi hermanita will never let me live it down.”_

_“Embrace the sappiness Jaime. Accept it, enjoy it, live it, love it. Because me? I don’t plan on going anywhere or ever letting go.”_

It was then that Khaji Da heard someone entering the garden looking for them. Dragging his eyes away from vast unchanging star-scattered black, he met Tim’s gaze. He didn’t have to say anything, Tim knew him well enough to know what he’d ask. At Tim’s subtle nod Khaji Da got up from where he’d been sitting and turned away from the window to return to the infirmary, leaving the stars in their wake.


End file.
